


Foundation of a Golden Angel

by GoldenLions (Dovesliveon)



Series: All that Glimmers and All that is Golden [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, M/M, OC insert, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesliveon/pseuds/GoldenLions
Summary: Misaki never expected anything like this to happen, but now that she has joined the Straw hats, she is going to have the best gosh darn time of her life and no one can stop her. But she doesn't know what else lays in the future and how much of it will begin with her. For now though, she is just a simple pirate.
Relationships: (probably) - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: All that Glimmers and All that is Golden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Foundation of a Golden Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series which will be placed in different fandoms, one of which will have hints of in this story. I won't explicitly say it, but there will be things that reflect it.

“How?” Sengoku sat with his head on his hands looking over four bounty posters. The first depicted a young boy in a straw hat smiling like he was meeting an old friend after a long time. The name Monkey D. Luffy was printed across the bottom as well as a price, 100 million beris. The next one showed a green haired man drenched in blood looking off to the distance. He was listed as Roronoa Zoro, worth 60 million beri. Next, a dark haired man with a grim smile looking directly at the camera. His name was Gin and his bounty, 32 million beri. Last was a young blonde woman smiling out a window, a bandage on her cheek and a far away look in her eyes. Her name: Misaki Sohma; her price: 25 million beri. “How did a rookie crew with only four bounties do all this? Care to explain, **Ex** -chief Spandam?”

The quivering man did not answer.

“This crew has only been in the Grand Line for a few months. **How. did. you. lose?** ” Again, Spandam did not answer. Sengoku picked up the phone and dialed a number. “Bring me all you have on the Straw Hat crew starting with their fight with Don Kreig. **Now.** ”

**A FEW MONTHS AGO**

A young blonde broke one of the chairs as quietly as possible and winced when she heard how loud the crack was. She glanced around and heaved a sigh of relief when no one was looking at her. The girl snuck close to Gin who was watching Sanji get beat up by Pearl in horror.

“Sorry, Gin,” She muttered as she brought the chair leg down on his head sending him tumbling to the ground. The man lifted a hand to his face. “All clear, Sanji!” She called out.

“Great,” Sanji said before knocking Pearl out.

“You-you-” Kreig said, “How dare you! I am Don Kreig, the most powerful man from the East Blue! I-!”

“Garp the Fist, Fire Fist Ace, Gold Roger,” Misaki gave the overconfident man a smirk, “I don’t think you’re even close to their level of power. And Buggy the clown, despite his terrible ploys, used to be on the crew of the fucking Pirate King so I think he could beat you too. It’s really quite simple and I’m sure there are more names too. After all, Roger came from here so many-”

“You think wrong!” The man raged. “Modoku Gas Dan MH5!” The armor on his shoulders opened and he fired the gas. Misaki lept towards some of Kreig’s goons and grabbed two gas masks and gave one to Zeff and put one on herself. She rolled Gin over and grabbed his gas mask from his pocket and shoved it onto his face. Gin tried to push it off, but Misaki used all her meager strength to keep it on. The gas cleared in under a minute showing everyone still standing.

“What-?” Luffy didn’t give Kreig enough time to get his thoughts together. He shot over there and began to fight.

“Why?” Gin asked as soon as Misaki backed up enough to allow him to move.

“No one deserves to die, not even Kreig,” She said as she focused on the fight. “And no one should be able to use his own goons like Kreig does.”

“Straw Hat’ll be just the same.” Gin said confidently.

“Really? Nami just stole our ship and everything on it, what do you think we’ll do?”

“Kill her and take the ship back.”

“Wrong,” Misaki said with a smile. “We’ll destroy whatever it is that made her betray us and convince her to come with us. Nami is our friend and she’s been acting weird. That’s all Luffy cares about.”

Gin stared at her in confusion.

“Come with us,” I offered. “Luffy’ll defeat Kreig then we’ll go save Nami and we will save her. Why don’t you come see for yourself?”

Gin didn’t answer. He just turned and watched as Luffy fought, and ultimately defeated, Don Krieg. “I will. He seems… I want to make it to the end of the grand line.”

“I can’t promise we will, but I’m confident we will make it close, closer than many others.” Her smile turned feral. “They won’t know what hit them.”

“Who’s they?”

“Whoever comes into our way. But first,” She gestured out to the sea where Sanji was saving Luffy. “I think they need some rest.”

“He hasn’t joined your crew,” Gin said.

Misaki laughed brightly. “Like that matters to Luffy, he’s a D and he’s going to take the world by storm.”

“AREN’T I THE STRONGEST?!” Don Krieg’s yelling interrupted them. “NO ONE DARES GO AGAINST ME!” His subordinates surrounded him trying to make him quiet. “I’VE WON EVERY SINGLE BATTLE I’VE BEEN IN!! IT’S UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR THERE TO BE SOMEONE THAT CAN MATCH MY STRENGTH!!”

“Hell no,” Misaki muttered and she moved forward with the chair leg she was still holding. 

Gin put an arm out in front of her stopping her and approached his old captain.

“I WIN.. AND I… W...ILL...CONTINUE...TO WIN! I AM THE STRONGEST!!”

Gin walked up and punched the yelling man in the gut. “Don Kreig, you’ve lost. You.” He pointed to a random member of Don Krieg’s crew. “Take him and leave.”

The man nodded and did so but another man spoke, “And what will you do?”

“I’m leaving the crew,” Gin said before walking back into Baratie ignoring the chaos left behind him. 

Misaki stayed and watched as the Krieg Pirates grabbed a boat and sailed away. She went and helped apply basic first aid on Luffy as soon as the pirates were out of sight afterwards she joined Gin on the balcony.

"Will he accept me?" Gin asked.

"Luffy likes you, so yes, he will. You might want to check in case though. I am currently the newest member of the crew."

It was a few hours later when Luffy woke up. Misaki waited around thirty minutes and went in before following with Gin at her heels.

“Misaki! And, uh, Gin! You guys are okay!”

“We’re just fine, and Gin has a question to ask you,” Misaki turned and looked expectantly at the older man.

"Can I join your crew?" Gin asked after a moment of hesitation. "I have experience and I can tell you-"

"Why?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Uh, why?”

“Yeah, why do you want to join my crew?”

“I-i want to make it to the end of the Grand Line, I want to see Raftel. And you seem like a good captain that can make it.”

“Okay!” Luffy gave a bright smile. “You can join!”

“Are you joining, Sanji?” Misaki asked.

“He said no,” Luffy pouted. 

Misaki snorted, “Guess we’ll have to find a different cook.”

They continued talking as they waited around and were interrupted around an hour later.

“TIME FOR GRUB YOU BASTARDS!!” The call echoed through the ship. The four future and current strawhats were the last to arrive and by then all the chairs were full.

“Hey, where’s our seats?” Sanji asked.

Luffy predictably focused on the food. “Where’s the food?”

Misaki just bit her lip and kept quiet.

“There are no chairs for you,” One cook said.

The cook next to him snickered and said, “Just eat on the floor!”

“No chairs?!” Sanji questioned, “This is a restaurant, how's that freakin’ possible?”

“I mean, I did break a chair’s leg off, so you are down a chair.”

“But none of us would ever blame you, Misaki-chwan~” Sanji said, doing his noodle impression.

“Uh-uh, yeah,” She agreed as the four of them settled on the floor.

“They’re acting weird,” Luffy stated even as he began to eat. That was when the cooks started to complain about Sanji’s soup. Misaki just hunched over and slowly ate her food. However Gin and Luffy watched the spectacle, without Luffy stopping from stuffing his face. The rubber moron was even grabbing Sanji’s food.

It was when Zeff punched Sanji that Misaki put down her ,now almost empty (she wasn’t stupid) , plate and watched the spectacle.Zeff punched Sanji, who fell onto the ground blood gushing from his mouth.Everyone stared in shock.

"The owner...punched him? " Patty said incredulously.

"It's a hundred years too early for a lil' eggplant like you to be comparing my soup with yours!"Zeff reprimanded,"I've cooked all around the world!"

"He didn't kick," A cook said. "But punched him."

Zeff and Sanji stared each other down, and Sanji backed down. He stormed out cursing.

Everything was quiet for a moment then Luffy picked up his soup and began to drink it.

"This soup is pretty good if you ask me,"He said.Both Misaki and Gin made agreeing noises.All the cooks turned to the pirates before sitting down wearily.

"... Yeah, we know","one cook said.

"Whew,"Another cook said. "That was scary, he sure was stomping mad."

"Everyone knows how good Sanji's cooking is."One other cook agreed.

"But if we didn't do that, that idiot would never listen to us," Zeff said."Hey, kid. Would you mind taking that lil' eggplant with you? Take him to the Grand Line , it's his dream."

As soon as he finished all the other cooks started getting more soup and complaining about their little show. Misaki just watched with a smile on her face.

Luffy, however, interrupted the light atmosphere. "Take Sanji along? Don't wanna."

All the chefs yelled random incredulous questions, but Zeff quieted them.

Misaki, however, had to deal with Gin.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered. "Earlier, he was refusing Sanji's refusals."

"It's one thing to pester or blackmail someone, but in this case Luffy would be dragging Sanji along completely against his will. Luffy may be stupid and have backwards logic, but he still has morals.”

The two conversations ended at the same time, so everyone went back to eating. Before long a loud crash was heard from outside. Everyone rushed outside and saw a man in a panda shark, who on further inspection was Yosaku. While everyone debated what was happening, Misaki leaned over and checked his pulse, which woke him up.

“Ah, Misaki,” He said before turning to Luffy,” Brother Luffy.”

Luffy leaned over to talk with Yosaku even as Misaki dragged the man out of the panda shark with the help of some others. “What’re you doing here alone? Where are the others? And what about Nami?”

“Ask later,” Misaki said. “Someone get a blanket! and some of the soup wouldn’t be amiss.” A couple chefs followed her directions.

When Yosaku got inside, wrapped in a blanket holding some soup, he began to explain in between sips. “We couldn’t catch up with sister Nami in time, but judging from the way she was headed, we’re pretty sure we know where she was headed.”

Misaki tuned out Yosaku explaining where Nami was going to get a few painkillers from the chefs storage room, when she was back Yusaku had just finished his explanation.

“Ok!” Luffy said, “I don’t know what’s going on, but fine! Let’s go!”

Before anyone could move Sanji spoke, “I’ll go too. Take me with you.”

Sanji madde his offer to Luffy about joining, which Luffy happily accepted causing him to begin skipping around with Yusaku.

“OI!” Misaki yelled, “You are in no condition to skip around, especially before a battle so sit down!” The boys got outside before she could stop them forcing her to run out after them. 

She grabbed the two of them and forcibly sat them down. “Unless we are celebrating a victory in which we got our wounds, all wounded and sickly are to have as little movement as possible until we have a doctor, got it? Nurse’s orders!”

“Yes ma’am,” They muttered.

One tearful goodbye the four pirates and one bounty hunter were off for Arlong Park. With tears in everyone’s eyes, though you could barely tell with Gin.

  
  



End file.
